


I'll Watch Over You

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Hunteri Heroici, Cas follows through on his promise to watch over Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

Castiel really didn't mind staying with Sam and Dean to keep watch while they slept. Dean might have insisted that it wasn't necessary, but it wasn't anything different from what he'd done in Purgatory so really he didn't see the problem. Besides, as Dean said, he only needed a few hours of sleep anyway. 

When Dean first fell asleep Cas was sitting in a separate seat that he had pulled up next to the bed. He had the tv on but it was on low enough that neither Sam or Dean could hear it, but he still could. He mostly just wanted to watch the pictures anyway so it wasn’t a problem. Sam had long since fallen asleep curled up on the far bed and Dean had only just drifted off, one hand tucked under his pillow. When he jerked awake suddenly Castiel wasn't that surprised. It was the same thing he'd done in Purgatory as well. Even though Dean had never said, Cas was fairly certain the sudden wake up was due to some kind of nightmare. He could see that Dean had his gun in his grip under the pillow.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Dean blinked a bit blearily at him.

"Do I look ok?" He grumbled. He looked Cas over, squinting slightly. "You're still here." 

"Of course."

“You, uh, just gonna sit there?” Dean kept his voice low and propped himself up on one elbow.

“You didn’t seem too pleased with me staying,” Cas said, unable to help sounding a bit hurt.

“Uh. Yeah. Well,” Dean muttered and glanced to the other bed where Sam was asleep.

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze and nodded once in understanding. Maybe he didn’t understand cultural references but he always understood Dean. He understood that Dean didn’t talk to Sam about Purgatory and that meant acting a certain way. Besides, he knew that Dean always tried to act like nothing was wrong when Sam was involved anyway.

Without a word he shifted closer to Dean and leaned back against the headboard. Just as silently Dean rolled over onto his side and rested his head on Cas’ lap in the same way he had in Purgatory. Cas rested one hand on Dean’s left shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Should probably be gone by the time Sam wakes up,” Dean muttered after a minute.

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him,” Castiel promised. “Get some sleep, Dean. You need at least another three and a half hours.”

Dean let out a small quiet laugh. “Ok.”

After a while Cas heard the tell-tale evening out of Dean’s breathing as he fell back asleep. He smiled slightly to himself and continued to gently rub at Dean’s shoulder, content to stay where he was until one or both of them woke up again.


End file.
